


Please?

by firecracker189



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!rhett, cuteness, little!link, nsap, this is so fluffy we all need it rn, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Sometimes the work schedule is a little much for a little guy. But Bubba is always there to help Link when he needs help.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Regressuary 2020





	Please?

The entire office carried an air of “I’m tired, you’re tired, let’s get done and go home”--and Rhett wasn’t exempt. He rubbed at his eyes again and let out a huff. He was so absorbed in his notes that he didn’t notice Link standing there for a good few moments. Normally Link either entered the room talking, or moved with enough energy that Rhett didn’t full-on ignore him. He flicked his eyes up to Link’s tired form once he’d noticed. The way he stood told Rhett volumes about how Link was feeling: tired eyes, feet slightly splayed towards one another, shoulders hunched--he was exhausted, and obviously feeling small. 

Rhett leaned back, stretched a little. Time to figure out what Link was holding behind his back. “Whatcha got there, bo?” He asked softly. “Huh?” 

Link looked up from his sneakers and brought his hands around, a slight wobble to his chin as he held out the pull-up. “Pease, bubba do?” Link hunched over even more. 

Rhett stood up, instantly in front of Link. “Hey, buddy,” he put his hands on Link’s shoulders and rubbed gently. “You worked really hard this week but I think it’s time you take a break, huh? Let bubba help you. Yeah?” 

Link’s face crumpled, the last of his stressed out adult headspace falling away. 

“C’mere.” Rhett muttered, tugging him forward and wrapping him in a hug. “You’re okay, Link. You’re alright. We did a lot this week, but we’re tired. I think we need to go home soon, put on our pajamas and just cuddle until bedtime.” Link’s silent tears quickly turned into the worked-up cries of an overwrought toddler as Rhett held onto him tightly. He’d need to get him calmed down before he could change his clothes and get him ready to go home. His shoulder was a wet mess of tears and snot by the time he’d gotten to that point, but Rhett was willing to sacrifice another shirt if it meant he could get Link home safely. 

“You’re a good boy,” he murmured quietly, rubbing softly at Link’s side. He’d finally gotten him to lay down so he could change his clothes, and Link was sucking on his fingers tiredly. “My good boy,” Rhett repeated, slipping the shirt over Link’s head. “Sleepy boy.” He smiled softly. Link lazily gazed up at him, clearly content just to let Rhett manipulate his arms--though not so contented when it meant he had to give up his fingers momentarily. They went right back in his mouth as Rhett pulled the matching pajama pants from Link’s bag. Baby blue pajamas adorned with bright yellow bumblebees were perfect for his little guy. They were soft in color, and soft in texture, and more importantly--they made his boy look goddamn adorable. He couldn’t wait to get home and just lay on the sofa with his cuddly little guy and unwind for a while. 

“Alright, Link,” Rhett sucked in a soft breath. He wasn’t sure if Link would fight or not, but he felt it necessary. “Let’s get you changed.” Rhett worked the socks off Link’s feet, then shimmied the jeans down his legs. Shoving them haphazardly into the bag, he took the soft socks out and slipped them onto Link’s feet first. “Okay, Bumblebee. Now please don’t fight bubba on this, okay?” He held up the diaper. “But I think you need to not have to worry today so you an’ me can just cuddle.” 

Link made a face, but kept sucking at his fingers. “We need to get you a binky.” Rhett quickly took Link’s boxers off before he could kick up more of a fuss, tapping at his hip. “Raise up for me.” Link did and another moment later he was safely taped into the diaper. “There we go, good boy, thank you.” Rhett slipped the pajama pants on. “Now let’s find your binky. Those fingers are yucky.” 


End file.
